


Vongola Law

by FutureThorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Honesty, Human Experimentation, Italian Mafia, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Powerful Sawada Tsunayoshi, Powerful Vongola Tenth Generation, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth Generation is Close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: When the Carcassa begin to delve into things that they shouldn't be, the heir remembers something very important: the Word of Vongola is Law.Now it's up to Raphael to expose his own Famiglia.





	Vongola Law

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross-posted piece from the KHR fandom! I still don't own anything but this specific idea.
> 
> This is a topic I might actually continue later? I found myself really liking Raphael di Carcassa, my OC in this piece, so he might end up getting more stories? I'm not sure at this point. Let me know what your opinions are.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy!

The Word of Vongola was Law. The Don's Word effectively set the rules of Mafia Conduct and Etiquette. If Vongola forbid an action or type of business, then the Mafia would follow. The Decimo was no exception. Vongola Don Tsunayoshi Sawada was a force to be reckoned with and his Will was overwhelming to most people. Shortly after he had become Vongola Decimo, the Japanese descendant of Primo had put his foot down of all kinds of human experimentation and slavery. The commanding presence and Will of Vongola easily changed the Mafia and it's dealings to the point where even without written words, the Law of the Mafia had changed as well.

After losing the Cloud Arcobaleno, the Carcassa Family had become desperate. Not only was a large part of their revenue from human slavery, but with Vongola's Will and Law being against such a trade, it wasn't enough to support the family any longer. The Carcassa had been smart enough to at least pretend to get rid of their human trafficking business, but they were unable to hide the beginnings of their human experimentation. The last ditch effort of the Carcassa, the experiments were quickly revealed to Vongola himself by the Carcassa's own heir, Raphael, who had found the whole thing disgusting.

~VL~

Raphael had been groomed to become the next Don of the Carcassa as he was the only one of his siblings to be flame active. Still, the teen did his best to maintain his own compassion for human life and the people who would someday be his Famiglia. It was tearing him apart to watch such horrors happen within Carcassa walls--and indeed any walls--which had lead Raphael to contemplate his next actions.

It was luck that the Carcassa Don and heir  were invited to the Vongola’s ball the next month. Even better luck that Don Carcassa had no interest in politicking with the other Dons and was allowing Raphael to attend alone. Better luck still that the Carcassa Ottavio had neglected to assign his son a protection detail for the night of the event. Raphael would be unsupervised and thus hopefully be able to make contact with Vongola at the ball in order to tell him about the Crimes of the Carcassa.

~VL~

"Signor Vongola," the young heir approached the man on the night of the Vongola-held Mafia ball. The teen's suit was pristine, but his face held a sorrow and dread on it. "I must confess something about _Mia Famiglia_ to you."

"Speak, young Carcassa. You have nothing to fear from me," the Japanese man smiled at the teen before him.

Raphael took a breath to steady himself and as he did, his eyes found Vongola's Mist Guardians. According to the Mafia rumor mills, each of them had been hurt by people who had little respect for human life. And now, Raphael feared, it was the Carcassa that were losing their humanity through such behaviors.

Lifting his head, Raphael spoke again, his voice projecting far more courage than he felt, "The Carcassa have not yet ceased their human trafficking. But that is not what I am here to confess. On orders from Carcassa Ottavio, my father, the Carcassa Famiglia has begun human experimentation as well. As heir to the Carcassa, I, Raphael, am ready for the consequences of this."

The room seemed to freeze around the Vongola Tenth Generation and the Carcassa heir. All movement in the ballroom had stopped in order for the rest of the mafiosi in the room to listen in.

"You are very brave, Raphael," Vongola praised kindly, not at all the harsh and unforgiving response the boy had been expecting. "The matter will be dealt with. Would you prefer to be involved?"

The teen's fear mostly assuaged with the assurance that the horrors that the Carcassa were partaking in would stop, Raphael nodded. "If I may."

"Of course. My Mists will escort you to our limo at the end of the night." With that, Vongola smiled once more and turned, walking off to mingle some more. Raphael's shoulders sagged with relief as the ballroom chatter started up again. He had gotten off easy, that much he knew. He also realized that his father would not be so lucky.

Soon enough, the end of the ball had arrived. Sure enough, the two Vongola Mists were waiting for Raphael at the gates. They led the teen to a limousine parked a short walk from the gates and opened the door to allow him entrance to the vehicle.

"Thank you," the teen nodded to the two as they sat down in the limo, waiting for the rest of the Tenth Generation to arrive. The two Mists sat opposite Raphael, keeping a bit of space between them in case they had to move quickly.

"We thank you, Raphael. If not for you, we would not have known about the Carcassa and they would have hurt many others." The female Mist-Chrome, if Raphael remembered correctly-gave him a tight but kind smile. It was one of pain but also one of hope.

In the following silence, Raphael's eyes were drawn to the male Mist's frame. The legend of Mukuro Rokudo was one that was still told in Mafia circles, especially now that he was a Vongola Mist, so it was natural that Raphael felt a little intimidated by the man. When he finally allowed his eyes to turn to the man, Raphael found the Mist inspecting him closely.

"Why did you tell us?" The man asks.

The teen is silent for a few moments before speaking, his voice sure but sad, "Because I couldn't watch the victims get hurt. I couldn't watch _Mia Famiglia_ lose their humanity right in front of my eyes. Because I am a human being. And... because I want to live in Vongola's world. His Will and Law has changed things. And I want to see things be changed."

"Then you will," the two Mists nod at each other and suddenly the limo seems to ripple and the rest of the Vongola Tenth Generation is sitting there as well. Don Vongola sat between his Mists, taking up the space that had appeared to be empty between them.

"Congratulations, Raphael. We needed to make sure you were sincere. I'm happy to say that there is no doubt at this point." Vongola claps his hands together once, the X on the back of his glove a show of power that should have felt threatening, but in this case, Raphael only felt reassured that things would be dealt with. After all, Vongola had Spoken and his Word was Law.


End file.
